Ghost (BSD - Fyodor x Chuuya)
by Autumn Poem
Summary: Las noches de tormenta siempre ejercieron un efecto fascinante en él, cuando los límites entre lo real y lo fantástico parecen borrarse... #Fyoya Disclaimer: los personajes de Bungou Stray Dogs no me pertenecen, los utilicé en esta historia sin fines de lucro.


Era tarde en la noche de un viernes y parecía increíble caminar por los pasillos de una Universidad tan grande sin un alma que les hiciera compañía. La noche contrastaba con el día en el silencio y la oscuridad, un lugar donde no se suponía que podían estar dos estudiantes de primer año.

Chuuya caminaba fascinado por uno de los pasillos que conducía al área compartida entre las aulas y las oficinas de una de las cátedras más estrictas de la Universidad. No era la idea de andar en un horario inapropiado por un área prohibida lo que le atraía sino el embrujo que ejercía la desolación palpable en el aire.

Afuera azotaba la tormenta desde hacía unas horas.

Atsushi iba a su lado aferrado a su taza de café que había comprado en una máquina expendedora de la planta baja.

—Chuuya… ¿seguro que no pasará nada? —el muchacho miraba con cautela a uno y otro lado.

Chuuya dió un sorbo a su café con total tranquilidad. Ambos tomaban clases extras los viernes y para su desgracia, su grupo era el último en abandonar el terreno estudiantil en la noche.

—Son sólo historias, Atsushi —le dirigió una mirada a su compañero para tratar de calmar su ansiedad— ¿O es que eres un gato asustadizo?

—¡N-no! ¡No es eso! Pero… ¿qué tal si vemos… algo?

—¿Qué podríamos ver? No me digas que crees en esas cosas…

Lo cierto era que entre los estudiantes rondaba una leyenda desde hacía tiempo. Y como todas las leyendas, tenía una pizca de verdad.

Era de público conocimiento que unos 10 años atrás una de las alas del tercer piso del edificio en el que estaban había sufrido un feroz incendio a causa de un corto circuito en una de las estufas de un laboratorio. Las pérdidas materiales de equipo y muestras habían significado un golpe duro para la Universidad, pero eso no fue lo peor.

Se dice que en la fría noche en la que se produjo el incendio, había un estudiante trabajando en el laboratorio. Era tan tarde que nadie lo notó. Nadie lo buscó. Nadie notó la ausencia del muchacho hasta que su cuerpo carbonizado fue descubierto entre las cenizas horas después de haber apagado el incendio.

Y era esto lo que alimentaba la leyenda que rondaba los pasillos de la Universidad de Ciencias Médicas.

Éste era el área al que se dirigían ahora.

—¿Tú no crees que…? —Atsushi dejó la pregunta suspendida en el aire, incapaz de terminarla.

—Atsushi… —Chuuya pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de su compañero en un gesto amistoso— La verdad sería fabuloso si llegaramos a ver un fantasma.

—¡¡P-pero Chuuya!! —el más alto se sacudió bajo su agarre.

Chuuya rió despreocupado mientras observaba la expresión de terror en el rostro de su amigo.

—Oye, Atsushi. En serio, yo no creo en esas historias. Pero si llegara a suceder, nos tenemos el uno al otro. Ya veremos qué hacer. Sería peor si estuvieras aquí sólo, ¿no?

Atsushi lo miró y respiró un poco más tranquilo. Chuuya transmitía seguridad en las personas y ese efecto le generó una sensación agradable.

No le duró mucho.

Repentinamente una intensa luz blanca los envolvió cegandolos por completo. Seguido se escuchó el rugido de un trueno retumbando en las paredes y por sus cuerpos. Y luego, todo se sumió en las tinieblas. Completa y absoluta oscuridad. La luz que iluminaba el pasillo había dejado de funcionar y ahora estaban a merced de los sonidos de la tormenta golpeando las paredes y las ventanas queriendo derrumbar el edificio. La noche estaba adquiriendo un tono ominoso in crescendo.

Increíblemente, Atsushi fue el primero en reaccionar. Tomándolo del brazo susurró temblorosamente su nombre, pero Chuuya se había quedado inmóvil sin dejar de mirar al frente como si su vida dependiera de ello, y por más que lo llamara no apartaba su vista.

Atsushi definitivamente no quería ver qué es lo que había al frente, el impulso de salir corriendo cada vez más fuerte. Estaba demasiado oscuro y las ventanas apenas dejaban entrar una mínima luz como para distinguir sus rostros y nada más. Los relámpagos incesantes iluminaban como flashes de fotografías el lugar, y cualquier movimiento parecía ejecutado en cámara lenta.

Lo que podía haber allí delante no podía ser nada bueno.

Atsushi tiró de su brazo y nuevamente lo llamó.

—Chuuya…

Chuuya tragó visiblemente y lo miró.

—Atsushi… —la voz del pelirrojo era apenas un susurro audible— … ¿oíste eso…?

—¿Te refieres al trueno?

Chuuya negó despacio con la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban llenos de cautela.

—Hubo otro sonido allí delante, tapado por el trueno.

Atsushi fue presa de un escalofrío que subió por su espalda y lo hizo temblar. Lo único que podía oír en ese momento era su corazón latiendo como una bomba a punto de explotar en su pecho. No lo pensó más.

—Chuuya… volvamos, ¿si?

Por un segundo, la indecisión se reflejó en la mirada azul, y eso sólo hizo que el pánico creciera en el más alto. Si su amigo dudaba, ¿qué quedaba para él? Chuuya era el valiente esta noche, no él. Y Chuuya estaba pensando que tal vez sería buena idea que regresaran a la planta baja. No, de hecho, que se largaran de allí ahora mismo. Atsushi no podría estar más de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, Chuuya suspiró y lentamente su mirada se volvió al frente.

—Está bien, Atsushi. Acerquémonos un poco más…

—¿P-pero por qué? ¡Chuuya REGRESEMOS POR FAVOR!

—Tranquilo —respondió, y apretó el brazo de su amigo que estaba enlazado al suyo. No lo reconocería pero se sentía agradecido por tenerlo cerca en ese momento.

Juntos empezaron a caminar muy lentamente hacia el frente, uno de ellos casi en un ataque de pánico, y el otro llevado por una insensatez. En una mano sostenían el café y en la otra el brazo de su compañero.

Se encontraban de cara al final del pasillo, en el área refaccionada luego del incendio, a unos 30 metros de la pared que marcaba el fin del camino. Había puertas a ambos lados, algunas con vidrios que dejaban ver su interior y otras grandes y pesadas que parecían tener años allí.

Estaban en el medio de una inspección en una de las aulas cuando de repente, un grito agudo y punzante perforó el aire muy cerca de ellos haciendo que un terror abominable invadiera sus cuerpos. Una corriente de frío glacial recorrió sus espaldas como una caricia de dedos fantasmas. Los vasos de café se estrellaron contra el piso, sus piernas respondieron antes que sus cerebros moviendolos para sacarlos de allí a gran velocidad. Alguien ordenó "corre" pero ninguno supo de quién vino el comando, sólo sabían que estaban huyendo despavoridamente por el largo e interminable pasillo de la cosa que los había espantado y que estaba allí con ellos, tan real como la tormenta enfurecida que azotaba las paredes.

Pero luego de haber recorrido algunos metros, el sonido que era como un grito de lamento se detuvo, y entonces el cerebro de Chuuya volvió a funcionar. Sus sentidos super agudos se ajustaron para detectar si había alguien detrás de ellos, pero únicamente captaron el sonido de sus pasos corriendo rápidamente.

No había sonido alguno además del de ellos.

Chuuya se detuvo en seco.

¿Había escuchado bien?

Atsushi no lo notó y siguió corriendo a toda velocidad hasta desaparecer al final del pasillo.

Se quedó sólo, de pie en la oscuridad.

¿Realmente escuchó bien?

Sentía la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo en oleadas eléctricas, sus piernas casi temblaban.

Tal vez fue el coraje de la adrenalina o tal vez fue simple estupidez.

O un artificio de algo más que había oculto.

De pie allí se giró hacia atrás para ver de dónde vino el ruido que ya había cesado. Y en la oscuridad no esperaba ver demasiado, su mente le decía que sería imposible ver algo, que no mirara. Que seguramente no había nada. Por eso la sorpresa le cayó como un balde de agua fría por el cuerpo, cuando se topó con una de las grandes y pesadas puertas entreabierta.

Desde allí, la mitad de una figura lo observaba desde la oscuridad.

Había una voz en su cabeza que le gritaba que era mejor salir corriendo de ahí, que fuera con Atsushi, que fuera hacia donde hubiera luz.

Sentía todos los miedos primordiales que un hombre podía tener, a lo desconocido, a la oscuridad, a lo que va más allá de la comprensión humana.

Fue presa de una incertidumbre terrorífica, cualquier cosa podía pasar a partir de ahora. La cosa podría aparecerse frente a él y destrozar su cuerpo, podía empujarlo por la ventana y matarlo, o podía tomarlo de sus pies y arrastrarlo hacia el peor de los infiernos de oscuridad que su mente pudiera imaginar sin escapatoria.

Tal vez fuera curiosidad, tal vez era un poco idiota. O tal vez estaba cansado de lo ordinario.

Trató de agudizar su vista un poco, esperando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

Y contra toda lógica y razón, comenzó a volver sobre sus pasos hacia la puerta que acababa de abrirse como si nada.

Entonces entendió. El sonido semejante a un grito que había escuchado un momento antes no fue tal sino el chirrido de una gran puerta vieja y pesada abriéndose.

La figura que lo observaba desde allí, tenía la forma de un hombre alto.

Cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de él, Chuuya relamió sus labios y obligó a su garganta a salir del empastamiento.

—¿... Eres un fantasma?

La figura no respondió

No se movió.

No tuvo reacción alguna.

Chuuya continuó acercándose un poco más hasta quedar frente a frente.

Un relámpago volvió a iluminar todo de blanco y en el segundo en que apareció la luz reparó con un poco más de detalle en lo que tenía enfrente.

Estaba terriblemente pálido, casi transparente, y su cabello era oscuro y por encima de los hombros. Diría que era una figura en blanco y negro si no fuera por la intensidad de los ojos amatistas que lo miraban en detalle.

—Oye… ¿eres un fantasma?

La figura sólo lo observaba.

"¿Tal vez los fantasmas no pueden hablar?" se cuestionó en su mente.

Mentiría si dijera que no sentía temor, la situación le recordaba a algunas películas de terror que alguna vez miraba con amigos. No eran su tipo, ese tipo de situaciones no eran su estilo.

Pero esto era algo completamente nuevo. Y esto era real.

—¿Te gustaría entrar?

Chuuya se sobresaltó cuando la figura despegó sus labios y dejó salir una voz monótona. La mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba escondido detrás de la pesada puerta de madera, y solo podía ver su torso y su rostro.

—¿Te gustaría hacerme compañía? —Preguntó nuevamente.

Era extraño cuanto menos, Chuuya todavía pensaba que tal vez la figura estaría planeando alguna manera de atraerlo hacia algo siniestro. Podría ser una trampa o podría no ser absolutamente nada.

"Al diablo todo."

Después de todo, si algo sucedía Atsushi debería ser capaz de buscar ayuda.

Chuuya dio algunos pasos hacia adentro, la puerta se cerró con un estrepitoso sonido tras de sí que le recordó momentos antes cuando había salido disparado del susto.

El interior del lugar era el de una oficina. Estaba oscuro al igual que el pasillo, había apenas un par de ventanas que dejaban entrar alguna luz de la calle, pero principalmente relámpagos.

Chuuya inmediatamente buscó algún interruptor para encender la luz pero ninguno funcionaba. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él y de repente recuerdos de pesadillas de oscuridad y terror comenzaron a invadirlo, como si algo vil se estuviera ocultando en las sombras y ahora él se encontraba encerrado con ello.

—Lo siento, la luz no funciona… —la voz misteriosa y suave sonaba casi como un susurro— Pero si quieres podemos acercarnos a la ventana.

Unos momentos después se encontraban frente a frente, Chuuya sentado en una silla de un escritorio y el joven sentado en el piso. Cerca de la ventana y con un poco más de luz, Chuuya se dedicó a observar a su acompañante una vez más. Era realmente pálido. El contraste con el cabello oscuro lo hacía lucir de alguna manera enfermizo y al mismo tiempo hermoso. Tenía suaves facciones y unos ojos color lavanda que no cesaban de mirarlo.

Si uno ignoraba su apariencia fantasmagórica, podría decir que se trataba de un joven apuesto.

Chuuya permaneció en silencio, al igual que su mente, sólo se dejó llenar por la imagen que tenía enfrente y que apenas podía distinguir en la oscuridad.

—Mi nombre es Fyodor.

—Chuuya… —respondió sin saber qué más decir.

Se hizo el silencio. Ambos parecían no tener suficiente con observarse y estudiarse.

—Entonces… ¿eres un fantasma? Lo eres, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Y una vez más, se quedó sin respuesta.

—¿Estudias aquí? —preguntó Fyodor.

—Sí, soy de primer año —respondió suavemente— Tengo una cursada extra con el equipo de Anatomía Normal hasta tarde los días viernes.

De alguna manera quería justificar que no andaba tonteando en la Universidad de noche. Aunque fuera exactamente lo opuesto...

Aún así… ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Justificándose ante un fantasma? ¿Qué hacía en el medio de una oscura habitación con lo que sea que tenía enfrente? Tal vez era hora de devolver esas preguntas a la parte trasera de su mente. Ahora quería dedicarse a su acompañante.

—Fyodor… —el nombre salió de sus labios con lentitud, sin intencionalidad o finalidad más que la de acariciar con su lengua la palabra que hacía presencia a quien tenía enfrente.

La mirada intensa del joven, las facciones de su rostro denotando curiosidad y sus labios finos levemente separados, hacían que su mente trabajara a mitad de potencia y sus acciones se acercaran más a lo puramente instintivo que racional.

Chuuya se acercó un poco más a él con la curiosidad a flor de piel, como quien contempla algo maravilloso.

—Me gustaría saber de ti… —susurró— dime, ¿eres un fantasma?

El extraño sonrió y su mirada adquirió un tinte de oscuridad. Chuuya se estremeció.

—Y si lo fuera, ¿no deberías sentir miedo?

Chuuya parpadeó un par de veces ante la pregunta y entornó su mirada. Llevando su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás, respondió:

—Supongo… creo que la tormenta de por sí ya es algo tenebrosa… —llevó una mano a su cabello pelirrojo y enredó su dedo en un mechón— Pero cuando vives solo por mucho tiempo los fantasmas son un lujo entre tus preocupaciones.

No pudo evitarlo, y su mirada se tornó melancólica. Luego de unos segundos, continuó:

—... Entonces tú aprendes a disfrutar las tormentas.

Chuuya se quedó mirando a través de la ventana a su lado, las ramas de los árboles que se agitaban violentamente proyectaban toda clase de sombras sobre su rostro. No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que su acompañante volvió a hablar.

—¿Estás seguro que no eres tú el fantasma?

—¿Qué? ¿¿Acaso morí y no me di cuenta??

Era tan idiota que tranquilamente podía ser cierto, lo sabía.

El extraño sonrió una vez más. Suspiró y su cuerpo se movió hacia adelante, parecía como si con su cuerpo quisiera demostrar que toda su atención estaba puesta en Chuuya.

—Te sientes sólo en una gran ciudad apestada de extraños, en una universidad llena de estudiantes en la flor de su vida. Y aún así miras la tormenta a través de la ventana como si quisieras pertenecer a ella más que a cualquiera de esas cosas. —Fyodor llevó su mano al mentón, apoyándose pensativamente— Como un fantasma en medio de los vivos que irradian vitalidad, se siente igual de sólo, no añora volver a la vida, sino que también quiere ser parte de la tormenta.

—Supongo que algunas almas permanecen solitarias incluso antes de morir.

—¿Y si dos almas solitarias se encontraran? —preguntó Fyodor.

—Todo el tiempo... Un alma solitaria camina y pasa entre otras como si nada.

—¿... y si dos almas solitarias se encontraran?

Insistió.

Chuuya se quedó mirando detenidamente el rostro de Fyodor. Las largas pestañas oscuras, los mechones de cabello azabache que caían con elegancia sobre su rostro, y ese par de ojos que miraban desde atrás con genuino interés y ocultaban intenciones que no hacían más que seducirlo hacia quién sabe qué clase de trampas y oscuridades.

—Supongo que… sería un encuentro interesante...

Lo sería.

Fyodor sonrió con satisfacción y Chuuya sintió escalofríos. La temperatura en el cuarto era lo suficientemente baja como para hacer que su piel se erizara, ¿era el viento que se filtraba por la ventana?, ¿era él?, ¿qué era?

—¿Y si te dijera que soy un fantasma? —preguntó su acompañante.

—Entonces me gustaría comprobarlo.

—¿Y cómo harías eso?

Chuuya continuaba sentado en una silla y Fyodor en el piso. Y esa distancia de repente se le antojó excesiva, por lo que se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia él, sin perder de vista el movimiento de sus ojos que lo observaban con atención. Lentamente se sentó en el piso, mucho más cerca, mucho más íntimo.

—Haría algo como esto… —murmuró.

Entonces, se puso de rodillas y se impulsó hacia adelante, apoyando una mano en el piso y la otra acercandola lentamente a la mejilla de Fyodor. El joven se sorprendió pero además su mirada, nada cambió en su expresión. Chuuya tragó en seco y continuó acercándose con cautela.

Era consciente de que podrían ocurrir dos cosas: su mano podría encontrarse acariciando el aire frío de la noche, o de hecho, podría tratarse de un tacto real y humano, de vida y no de ilusión. Y cuando este pensamiento se hizo presente, la duda asaltó su mente haciéndolo detener en seco, a escasos centímetros de su objetivo.

El resultado parecía ser aterrador con cualquiera de las dos opciones. Y no pudo decidir cuál sería la mejor de ambas.

Tal vez detectando la inquietud en su mirada, quien despejó su mente y tomó la iniciativa fue Fyodor.

Mirando la pequeña mano con su palma abierta hacia su rostro, se movió hacía allí posando su mejilla y devolviendo la mirada a los tormentosos ojos azules.

"¿Era esto lo que querías?" era la pregunta implícita que le hacía.

Chuuya aguantó la respiración unos segundos.

Lo que sentía era extrañamente frío. Pero sólido y real.

—Frío...

"¿Es normal estar así de frío?"

"¿Y si en vez de un fantasma es un cadáver?"

Los ojos lavanda lo miraban inquisitivos, pero Chuuya no sabía qué conclusión sacar de esto. ¿No podían darle otra pista?

Y entonces recordó la ventana frente a la que estaban. ¿No se suponía que los fantasmas no tenían reflejo? ¿O eran los vampiros? Al diablo con el esoterismo y sus categorías, valía la pena intentarlo.

No quitó su mano, ni Fyodor se movió de su lugar cuando se giró para buscar el reflejo del joven en la ventana. El vidrio estaba empapado por fuera con gotitas de lluvia que serpenteaban hasta desaparecer, tan rápido se formaban y deshacían en su ciclo que Chuuya podría perderse en él. Si no fuera porque la figura pálida destellaba intensidad desde su mirada amatista, desde los claros y oscuros de su cuerpo en la habitación apagada, con una seducción que Chuuya no había visto jamás.

De pronto, dedos pálidos y terriblemente fríos comenzaron a reptar por su mano, tomándola y moviéndola levemente de manera que cubriera los finos y perfectos labios de su acompañante en una caricia indistinguible de un beso.

—¿Aún estás dudando...?

El aliento cálido de la respiración quemó su piel en un inmenso contraste con la temperatura del cuarto en ese momento. El calor se transmitió desde su mano hacia el resto de su cuerpo, asentándose en su rostro y en sus mejillas.

—Entonces… estás vivo… —susurró Chuuya.

—Al menos tan vivo como tú lo estás…

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio...?

Su voz estaba cargada de reproche por sentirse burlado, pero era tan suave que estaba demasiado lejos de sonar como una queja.

Fyodor se acercó un poco más sin soltar su mano, su sonrisa y sus ojos más cautivadores que nunca.

—Entonces no habría podido tenerte conmigo todo este rato.

Chuuya sintió el golpeteo de su corazón acelerarse, y sus dedos se movieron inconscientemente sobre la piel fría y pálida de Fyodor.

—Pensé que eras un fantasma que intentaba atraparme…

—Curioso. Pensaba que era justo al revés. —respondió Fyodor.

Chuuya no pudo evitar la sonrisa que nació de sus labios, así como no pudo evitar el impulso de acercarse mucho más a él.

Cada palabra, cada movimiento y cada segundo que pasaba lo hacían sentirse atraído a él.

Estaba siendo acechado, definitivamente, pero no por un fantasma.

Esta vez fue Fyodor quien levantó su mano libre que fue a parar a su mejilla, acariciando su piel acalorada y sensible.

—Ahora entiendo por qué dices que mi piel se siente fría. Es que tú estás ardiendo, cariño.

Chuuya mordió su labio y dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, y eso fue lo último que pudo hacer antes de que la puerta se abriera estrepitosamente con un sonido familiar. Chuuya se sobresaltó y dirigió su mirada a ella rápidamente para ver qué estaba sucediendo. Acto seguido, una figura algo ancha se deslizó hacia dentro y encendió todas las luces de la sala.

—¡Finalmente! —exclamó el extraño con una sonrisa satisfecha— Espero no haberme tardado demasiado. Las luces de todo este sector se vieron afectadas pero ya lo arreglé.

Con su mirada buscó en la sala hasta reparar en Fyodor, y luego en él. Su expresión cambió a una estupefacta.

—¿Dostoievski-sensei...?

"¿¿Sensei??" gritó una voz en su mente. Chuuya se alejó de él tan rápido como pudo cayendo sentado hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Pushkin. —Se oyó la voz de Fyodor con un tono de fastidio, mientras se ponía de pie.

—Ah… yo… me tardé revisando de qué se trataba el corte de luz… no fue mi intención tardar demasiado…

Ante la mirada severa de Fyodor, el hombre no se atrevió a seguir comentando más.

Por otro lado, Chuuya estaba mucho más al borde del pánico ahora que cuando pensaba que se había topado con un fantasma.

"¿¿Sensei?? ¿¿De verdad??" todas las idioteces que hizo, preguntarle si era un fantasma, acariciarlo, creer que era un chico como él, un estudiante más, pero ¿sensei?

Para mayor extrañeza de Pushkin, Fyodor se volvió a Chuuya y le tendió una mano, con una expresión más relajada.

Se veía alto, imponente con su bata blanca de laboratorio, y aunque seguía viéndose pálido ahora parecía un poco más humano y saludable, menos un fantasma o un cadáver. Y con el fulgor de los ojos violetas que jamás parecía desvanecerse.

"Soy tan idiota…" gruñó para sus adentros, sintiéndose completamente avergonzado por el torrente de tonterías que había pensado. "¿Entonces las malditas leyendas eran todas mentiras?"

Aceptó la mano de Fyodor y se incorporó, sin saber exactamente qué hacer a continuación.

Pero una segunda sorpresa lo golpeó literalmente en ese momento.

—Chuuyaaaaa —lloró la voz de Atsushi, que entró corriendo detrás de Pushkin a abrazarlo.

La fuerza exagerada de su amigo lo golpeó con ímpetu hasta hacerlo trastabillar.

—Lo siento por dejarte, soy el peor amigo del mundo, lo siento Chuuya, no lo había notado…

"Ah… este pequeño cachorro" pensó Chuuya.

—Oye, oye… estoy bien, Atsushi… no me pasó nada, ¿lo ves?

—¿Quién es él? —Interrumpió Fyodor con su tono monótono, su expresión no era nada como había sido cuando estaban solos. Ahora parecía un poco más… molesta.

—Es mi amigo. —Respondió simplemente.

—Se ve… bastante amistoso.

Chuuya rió.

—Es que es como un cachorro.

Chuuya se quitó a su amigo de encima y después de tranquilizarlo un poco, todo se sumió en un extraño e incómodo silencio.

Era ridículo, si se ponía a pensar. Pero Chuuya no quería pensar en nada en ese momento porque sentía que tenía una larga lista de cosas por las cuales avergonzarse, por lo cual decidió apagar su cerebro. Era bastante bueno para ello.

—Bueno… nosotros ya nos vamos… —dijo y comenzó a empujar a Atsushi por los hombros, con toda la intención de fingir que no acababa de pasar absolutamente nada.

Pero las cosas no podían terminar así.

Una mano se ciñó sobre su hombro y Chuuya se congeló. No sabía qué esperar, ¿lo iban a regañar?

Fyodor lo estaba mirando con una ceja alzada.

—¿A dónde vas?

Chuuya se tensó. En sus manos sintió a Atsushi tensarse también.

—¿... A casa...?

—No puedo dejar ir a un estudiante como tú después de todo lo que has hecho. ¿Eres consciente de eso?

"¿... En qué sentido?" quiso preguntar, porque el cosquilleo bajo su piel parecía decirle que esas palabras no estaban dirigidas simplemente a su paseo por un pasillo prohibido.

—Entonces, ¿quiere castigarme, sensei? —Su voz era pura dulzura e inocencia.

Sintió cómo Atsushi se giraba lentamente hacia él y le pareció oír la respiración de Pushkin entrecortarse.

Fyodor, en cambio, trató de contener una sonrisa de formarse en sus labios, pero esos ojos mostraron todo lo quiso. El interés, diversión… y una honda oscuridad.

—A partir del próximo viernes, después de que terminen tus clases vendrás aquí. Veré cuál será tu castigo en ese momento… Chuuya.

—Entendido, sensei. —Sonrió Chuuya.

Con una última mirada hacia Fyodor, Chuuya se despidió y empujó a Atsushi fuera.

—Dostoievski-sensei, ¿pasó algo luego de que me fuera a revisar la luz? ¿De dónde salió el pequeño pelirrojo? —preguntó el otro hombre que aún quedaba en la habitación.

—Pushkin. —Llamó la fría voz de Fyodor, mientras se preparaba para irse. Si se apresuraba en salir podía ver algo interesante— No será necesario que vengas a partir de la semana que viene. Estaré... algo ocupado a partir de ahora.

Pushkin observó el cambio de humor de su superior sin ser capaz de entender del todo qué sucedía, y luego lo vio salir decidido del laboratorio.

—Una tormenta puede que haya sido algo bueno... —Murmuró, mientras tomaba las llave de su auto y se dirigía a prisa hacia la planta baja.

Tenía que ser rápido si quería echarle otro vistazo al pelirrojo de ojos azules que lo había cautivado.

Fin.


End file.
